O Traficante de Almas
by PersephonePT
Summary: Por vezes somos rodeados por pessoas que nos querem bem, outra vezes, por pessoas que nos querem mal. Temos de saber escolhêlas, porque às vezes caímos nas garras de quem não tem um pingo da sangue nas veias.


- Vai ficar tudo bem! Prometo. – dizia a mãe de Vitória, agarrando fortemente a mão da filha.

Deitada na inconfortável maca, sendo transportada para a sala de operações, chorava de desespero e de uma dor dilacerante pelo corpo todo.

Chegando à porta da sala de operações, os enfermeiros auxiliares impediram a passagem da mãe.

- Por favor! Deixem-me acompanhá-la! – segurava no braço de um dos enfermeiros e suplicava num tom exasperante.

- Desculpe, não podemos permitir a sua entrada. Não se preocupe, vamos fazer os possíveis para que a sua filha possa voltar à normalidade.

- O quê? Qual é o problema que ela tem? – os seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas, o desespero tornara-se maior.

- Infelizmente… não lhe posso dizer, por enquanto. Mas as probabilidades de ela sobreviver são… mínimas. Lamento imenso. – baixou os olhos.

O enfermeiro retirou-se, entrando pelas portas oscilantes da sala de operações.

Renata chora confusa e desesperada enquanto o enfermeiro se distancia de si. Alerta, mas sem forças, vai buscar um café na máquina para conseguir ficar atenta a tudo à sua volta.

Dentro da sala de operações, os enfermeiros deram a Vitória uma injecção de anestesia. Local. Era uma operação delicada. O mínimo erro e a vida de Vitória perder-se-ia para sempre.

- Esta miúda realmente meteu-se numa… o corpo dela está todo esmagado. Vai ser difícil. O que é que lhe aconteceu afinal? Caiu-lhe algum camião em cima? – perguntou ironicamente o médico-cirúrgico.

- Pouco faltou… Pelo que parece ela ia com os amigos para a "night" e um camião vinha na contra mão. – respondeu um dos enfermeiros num tom inexpressivo.

- O camião ia na contra mão? Não duvido nada se fossem eles. Essa do camião 'tá mal contada! – pegando no bisturi, o médico começou a cortar a pele da anestesiada.

Após duas horas de operação ocorreu algo inesperado.

- Estamos a perder-lhe o pulso! Deve ter havido alguma hemorragia interna, está a perder muito sangue! – gritou uns dos enfermeiros aflito.

- Hemorragia interna? Como é que pode ter havido hemorragia interna? Se houvesse acho que já teríamos percebido desde o início!

- Virem-na! – ordenou o médico esticando as luvas de látex para cima – como é que não dei conta!?

Com o bisturi, os enfermeiros cortaram a sua ele, tentado localizar a hemorragia. Era no baço. Sofrera uma pancada tão forte que tinha-lhe dilacerado o órgão.

O baço era como um segundo coração. Quando o sangue não conseguia bombear todo o sangue que para ele era enviado, usava como segunda alternativa, o baço. Como em situações de adrenalina, de grande tensão, etc. Era um órgão de segunda importância, mas ao mesmo tempo, vital.

- Depressa! Está quase a morrer! A pulsação está a 30/segundo! Luís, faz pressão contra o baço, não deixes sair mais sangue, senão esta miúda abala para melhor.

De facto, o médico-cirúrgico Tiago era novo. Tanto de idade como de tempo na equipa médica do hospital, motivo pelo qual o seu vocabulário era tão preenchido de gírias da juventude.

Por momentos foi difícil recuperar a vida de Vitória, quase tendo que passar pelos desfibriladores. Mas correu tudo como esperado.

Lá fora, a mãe caminhava impaciente de um lado para o outro do corredor.

Os seus olhos azuis como o céu de Verão fugiam para o vermelho de Outono, enquanto que a sua alma passava pelo Inverno da angústia.

Pouco depois, chegou Francisco, padrasto de Vitória e actual marido de Renata.

Deteve-se diante da esposa e encarou-a com extrema compaixão.

- Querida, o que se passa? Vim o mais rápido que pude… O que aconteceu com a Vitória? – a voz que sempre fora dura, estava trémula.

- A Vitória estava a ir para a discoteca com os amigos e o Guilherme e pelo que me contaram a estrada estava escorregadia, a estrada não tinha raids e caíram pela ribanceira. – ao relembrar-se de tudo o que lhe foi contado, as lágrimas teimavam em deslizar pelo rosto quente.

- O quê!? E a Vitória, onde está ela?

- Na sala de operações. Pedi para que me explicassem o que ela tinha. Se era alguma fractura, sei lá. Eles não me disseram nada. Disseram só "existem poucas esperanças de a sua filha voltar à normalidade." – fungava.

- Ó, querida… - Francisco afagou os cabelos de Renata e deu-lhe um beijo na testa – vai ficar tudo bem. A Vitória é forte!

Renata sabia que encorajá-la num daqueles momentos de maior tensão de sempre, era quase inútil. Mas apreciava o gesto do marido.

Minutos depois, Francisco lembrou-se de algo.

- Querida. – Renata respondera com um grunhido de interrogação. – E os outros? Os amigos e o namorado da Vitória, onde estão?

- Só duas sobreviveram. Ela e a Luísa.

- E não me disseste nada? – questionou sobressaltado.

- Estou tão confusa, tão perturbada que nem me lembrei. Desculpa, querido. Estou muito nervosa.

A relação entre Vitória e Francisco não era das melhores. O padrasto tentava aproximar-se dela e criar laços, no mínimo, de amizade, mas ela recusava-se, era orgulhosa demais.

Desde que o pai morrera, fechara-se como um insecto no casulo e não permitia que ninguém tocasse no assunto.

No início da manhã, a maca que transportava Vitória saiu da sala de operações. Renata e Francisco foram ansiosos seguir a maca fazendo perguntas sem cessar.

- Como é que está ela? – perguntava Francisco.

- O que é que ela teve afinal? Está bem? Quando é que pode ir para casa?

- Calma, calma! – o enfermeiro levantou a mão em sinal de paciência – Vai agora ficar sob observação e vamos ver como é que ela se recupera. E daqui a algum tempo poderemos dizer quando é que ela vai ter alta.

Afastou-se em passadas largas, transportando na maca Vitória, que estava ainda sob anestesia.

Do outro lado do corredor polido vinha outro casal a andar rápida e descompassadamente, dirigindo-se a Renata e Francisco.

Detiveram-se diante destes e não hesitaram.

- Somos os pais da Luísa. Soubemos que ela conseguiu sobreviver ao acidente. Sabem alguma coisa dela? – perguntaram.

Fez-se um silêncio, curto, mas pesado. Que foi quebrado pela densa voz de Francisco.

- Não. Também tentamos saber algo mais detalhado acerca da nossa filha, mas os enfermeiros são muito sigilosos, não dizem nada, apenas sabemos que a mandaram para a sala de observações, e depois vão-nos dizer quando é que a Vitória pode ir para casa.

No mesmo instante, passou um enfermeiro com um molho de documentos na mão, dirigindo-se apressadamente para a secretaria do hospital.

A meio do seu percurso, os pais de Luísa, Rui e Bruna impediram a sua passagem.

- Desculpe, deixe-me passar, tenho mais que fazer! – resmungou friamente o enfermeiro.

- Só queremos saber como é que está a nossa filha! O nome dela é Luísa… Luísa Carvalho, por favor, diga-nos. – pediram, num tom de súplica.

- Não vos posso dar essa informação, lamento, agora, deixem-me passar, se fazem favor. – insistiu.

Os pais de Luísa não barraram a sua passagem e aquiesceram ao modo imperativo do enfermeiro, afastando-se cabisbaixos para o canto do corredor.

Vitória corria alegremente pelo campo, acariciada pelo vento tépido de Primavera, numa serra qualquer, que ela não fazia questão de saber o nome. Olhou para cima, onde o sol brilhava sóbrio e aconchegante. Estranhamente. Algo inesperado aconteceu. A luz do sol aumentava, como que o sol se aproximava da Terra, no entanto ela não sentiu o fogo queimar-lhe o corpo, nem o sol a cegar-lhe a visão. Quando tudo estava coberto pela intensa luz do sol, acordou.

Não conseguia mexer-se, nem abrir os olhos. Doía-lhe. O corpo inteiro pesava-lhe como chumbo. Fez um esforço para se mexer, o que foi inútil. A dor percorria-lhe desde a pele até ao ossos. Sentia-se encharcada de sofrimento. Então lembrou-se. O carro, uma grande luz ofuscante, os gritos, os olhos aterrorizantes de alguém, como se pedissem ajuda e sugassem a alma ao mesmo tempo. O acidente.

Ao fundo, quase que inconscientemente, ouvia vozes de alguém chamarem por si. Era uma voz reconfortante, uma voz que conhecia muito bem, mas não se recordava a quem ela pertencia.

_Não te preocupes, _disse a voz, _Vai ficar tudo bem. Mesmo assim, _fez uma pausa e prosseguiu, _após este incidente, devo avisar-te de que a tua vida nunca mais será a mesma. Descobrirás coisas que não poderás partilhar com ninguém, nem dizê-las para ti mesma, sequer. Vais entender que os traidores estão onde menos esperas e a tua missão é destruí-los se eles não quiserem ver e seguir o caminho da luz._ e a voz desvaneceu-se.

Numa outra sala de operações, os médicos e enfermeiros viam mais um paciente falecer.

- Não podemos deixá-la morrer! Tentem ressuscitá-la! – gritou a médico-cirúrgica Elisa – Afastem-se! – ordenou.

Os restantes enfermeiros auxiliares, afastando-se, iam ver o que a médica estava prestes a fazer.

Pegando nos desfibriladores, dirigiu-se para Luísa e contraiu os aparelhos contra o seu peito. Sendo puxada pela potência da máquina, era impulsionada por esta, mas não dava sinal de vida. Aumentaram a potência, tentaram todas as vezes que puderam, mas a esperança acabou por esmorecer. Era um caso perdido, não havia mais nada a fazer.

Saindo da sala de operações, os enfermeiros transportavam a maca para a morgue.

Ao longe, os pais de Luísa avistaram o corpo tapado com um lençol branco, temendo o pior. Dirigiram-se apressadamente para junto do médico, acompanhando o mesmo ritmo, as mesmas passadas.

- O que aconteceu? Está tudo bem… - hesitou, a mãe de Luísa, temendo – não está?

- Lamentamos muito. Fizemos tudo o que podíamos mas não houve alternativa. Não sobreviveu, sinto muito. – o médico baixou os olhos em sinal de respeito e retirou-se com o corpo para a morgue.

Entretanto, o pai de Luísa impediu-o, enquanto Bruna chorava vendo tudo perdido, estava sozinha rodeada de gente, um paradoxo que ironicamente acontecia com muita gente. Gritava de desespero e gritava que tal não podia ser possível, pois a filha era tão nova, dezanove anos não era nada, estava no pico da juventude, era uma injúria perder-se assim uma filha. A única filha. O desespero era cortante, como se cortasse a garganta com lâminas acabadas de afiar.

- Por favor, deixe-nos vê-la! – suplicou, com os olhos lavados em lágrimas.

- Desculpe, mas não vai gostar de ver o que está debaixo do lençol. É melhor não…

- Eu insisto. Queremos nos despedir dela, pelo menos a última vez. – Bruna, com as mãos juntas, como um crente religioso, apertava as mãos contra si mesma, num acto de paciência e resistência.

- Têm a certeza? – questionou.

- Sim – hesitaram mas acabaram por aceitar.

- Então acompanhem-me até à morgue.

Os pais assentiram e engoliram em seco, preparando-se para o que veriam em seguida.

- Eu não deveria estar a fazer isto – confessou o médico legista – mas como estão assim tão desesperados, abri uma excepção.

A morgue era um lugar arrepiante, dava calafrios. Era imensamente frio, um frigorífico composto por vários frigoríficos. As exalações saíam quase fumegantes, como num Inverno de zero graus centígrados. O frio era para conservar os corpos que iam ser autopsiados, para que não se decompusessem. Havia mais de vinte macas ocupadas por mais corpos. Não deixava de ser um lugar sinistro. Rui e Bruna tinham calafrios só de olhar em volta.

Estacionando a maca ao pé da parede da sala de autópsias, o médico virou-se para os pais da jovem.

- Continuo a insistir. Têm a certeza?

- Fazemos questão. – responderam, relutantes.

- Bem… se é assim, quem sou eu para discordar. Por favor, preparem-se, porque eu sei que as pessoas que insistem em ver acabam por ficar traumatizadas. Mas tudo bem, já que querem, vamos a isso. – avisou o médico.

Bruna segurou fortemente na mão de Rui e preparou-se para a pior visão da sua vida.

Lentamente, o médico puxou o lençol para cima. Os momentos seguintes foram de terror, compaixão e tristeza.

Bruna olhou para o corpo da filha. Estava coberto de hematomas e feridas. Havia uma grande fenda na perna, tão profunda que abria caminho até ao fémur. A expressão da cara de Luísa estava serena.

Pelo pouco que viu, a mãe voltou a cara e escondeu-se no peito de Rui. Este olhava também chocado, sem palavras.

- A nossa menina! – soluçava Bruna contraída contra o peito do marido – Como é que ficou… não aguento isto! Vamos embora. – pediu.

- Obrigado, doutor, por nos ter dado esta oportunidade, apesar de ser traumatizante.

Retiraram-se da sala de autópsias abraçados, ainda chocados com a aterrorizante visão da filha, passando por Renata e Francisco.

- Como é que ela está? Têm notícias dela? – perguntaram com um brilho ofuscado nos olhos.

- Ela… não resistiu… - os pais de Vitória trocaram olhares, chocados – fomos vê-la à morgue, foi uma visão… sem palavras, de tão horrível que era. Estava cheia de nódoas negras pelo corpo e tinha uma ferida tão funda que até dava para ver o osso. Foi horrível, o pior dia das nossas vidas. – repercutia Rui – Agora vamos informar o óbito e quem sabe amanhã, vai ser a despedida.

Sem muito o que dizer, os quatro abraçaram-se num gesto de fraternidade e solidariedade com a dor mútua de todos.

Lá fora, o vento batia furiosamente nas janelas. Era um Inverno severo. A mudança climatérica era constante, graças ao aquecimento global. As folhas secas voavam embaladas pela agitação, rodopiando enfurecidas pelos céus e pelo asfalto molhado.

O tempo passava lentamente para Vitória. A dor percorria incessantemente o seu corpo fino e quase esmagado. Era assim, então, que se sentia viva, mais viva do que nunca.

Ouviu alguém abrir a porta.

- Querida! – a voz reconfortante da mãe entrou-lhe pelos ouvidos.

- Mãe… – arfou com uma ponta de felicidade na sua voz.

Renata colocou os seus braços à volta delicadamente.

- Ai! As minhas costas!

- Tenha cuidado com ela, ainda está muito fragilizada. – afirmou o médico que a observava. – Posso falar consigo um instante, a sós?

- Não pode ser depois? Agora estou a aproveitar este momento com a minha filha… - olhou para Vitória com os olhos banhados em lágrimas.

- Na verdade preferia que fosse agora, para evitar certos acontecimentos futuros.

Renata levantou-se e saiu do quarto acompanhada do médico.

- O que se trata é o seguinte. Serei directo. Existem 50 de probabilidades de a sua filha poder ficar paralítica.

Renata colocou a mão sobre os lábios.

- Por isso ainda teremos que ver, quando ela melhorar, se ela consegue andar ou se não consegue. Mesmo que não consiga podemos experimentar a fisioterapia.

- Vamos ver até lá o que acontece. Mas agora ela já poderia dizer se sente as pernas ou não…

- Ela ainda mal consegue mexer outras partes do corpo e isso significa que as pernas poderão ser as últimas a responder.

Renata assentiu e voltou a entrar.

- Querida, como te sentes? – disse sentando-se do seu lado na cama.

- Horrível, mal, horrível. Não podes imaginar a dor que sinto, sinto-me esmagada por dentro. Logo depois do acidente senti um fio de sangue dentro de mim, estava a esvair-me de sangue por dentro, é uma sensação horrível! – fez uma pausa. – Não sei para que me trouxeram de volta para este corpo miserável de novo, só quero morrer, mãe!

- Não digas isso, filha! – segurou na sua mão. – A vida é tão curta!

- Mãe, eu sei que a minha vida nunca mais será a mesma, e sei que há algo de mau que está para acontecer comigo, eu sei que não é o fim! – as lágrimas escorriam-lhe livremente pelos olhos abaixo - Eu tive uma visão quando estava a morrer, queres que te conte?

- Conta-me lá, filha…

- Uma voz disse-me que a minha vida nunca mais seria a mesma. Disse qualquer coisa do tipo "os traidores estão por todo o lado" uma coisa assim, maluca. Ainda não entendi.

- Foi o efeito dos remédios. Já passou.

- Não foi, mãe! Não foi! Eu corri num campo onde tinha muitas flores e sentia-me tão leve… Eu sei que aconteceu, não foi imaginação.

- Está bem, eu acredito em ti, mas isso não importa agora.

- E a Luísa, o Guilherme? O Guilherme, onde é que ele está, deixa-me ir vê-lo!

- Querida… - aproximou-se mais de Vitória. – O Guilherme infelizmente… não resistiu.

- Não! Ele é forte, ele está vivo, por favor, diz-me que é mentira! É mentira, não é? – a esperança ainda se espelhava nos seus olhos.

- Ele ia a conduzir?

- Ia… O Guilherme e o Hélio ia ao lado dele… E o Hélio? E a Luísa?

- Calma, filha. – segurou-lhe em ambas as mãos. – Foste a única sobrevivente do acidente…

- Os meus amigos morreram todos… - as lágrimas agora corriam-lhe assustadas.

Renata assentiu com a cabeça e chorou com Vitória.

Após alguns minutos a mãe sai da sala.

_Nunca me senti tão sozinha na minha vida. Esta é a pior solidão que alguma vez senti. Só queria desaparecer, para sempre._

Ouve alguém bater à porta.

- Sim?

- Sou eu, o pai da Luísa.

- Ah, entre.

Fechou a porta e aproximou-se da cama de Vitória.

Trocaram os olhares como se dissessem "os meus pêsames". Um curto momento de compreensão entre pessoas que mal se tinham visto na vida.

- Ouve… eu só queria saber o que aconteceu naquele acidente. Já ouvi versões de todos os tipos. Diz-me quem estava a conduzir, quem ia ao lado, o que aconteceu…

- Vou-lhe contar do princípio.

O episódio reproduzia-se na sua cabeça.

Guilherme esperava Vitória à porta de sua casa.

Cumprimentaram-se como qualquer casal apaixonado faz. Entraram no carro e dirigiram-se para apanhar Hélio e Luísa. Nesse momento, Vitória sentou-se ao lado de Guilherme.

- Hoje vai ser uma grande noite. – dizia Guilherme.

Vitória sorria.

Pararam numa esquina e deixaram entrar Hélio e Luísa. Vitória foi para o banco de trás, acompanhada de Luísa.

De repente, começou a chover. Apesar de ter sido bastante rápido, as primeiras gotas eram finas e cinco minutos mais tarde a chuva engrossou.

- As gotas batiam tão depressa que era impossível não ouvir a força com que elas vinham contra nós, como se quisessem a todo o custo atingir-nos. Eu e a Luísa íamos atrás a conversar sobre um plano que tínhamos para o próximo fim-de-semana. Estávamos a pensar em acampar na serra. Enquanto isso, entrámos na via rápida. A estrada estava muito molhada, mas o carro aguentava-se bem, era novo. Era o presente de aniversário do Guilherme.

- O Guilherme não tinha bebido?

- Não, quando eu o beijei tinha um hálito normal.

- Não tomava medicação?

- Não, tinha saúde de ferro, porque haveria de tomar remédios?

Rui ficou em silêncio.

- Estávamos bem. Jogávamos conversa fora, para que a viagem não fosse tão chata. A cidade ainda ficava a uns vinte quilómetros e por isso tentámos fazer qualquer coisa que nos distraísse.

- O Guilherme prestava muita atenção à vossa conversa?

- Nem por isso, estava mais concentrado na estrada por causa da chuva... Logo depois passámos por um acidente. A estrada estava cheia de óleo e o Guilherme abrandou. O carro estava todo esmagado. Então entrámos na nacional. A estrada já era velhinha, tinha uns poucos buracos, nada mais. – de repente ficou em silêncio.

- E depois?

Vitória fez uma expressão facial como se esforçasse muito para se lembrar.

Alguém bateu à porta e entrou.

- Por favor, temos alguns exames para fazer à menina, se não se importa tem de sair. – disse o médico sendo directo.

Rui retirou-se da sala.

- Como te sentes? – perguntou o médico tentando esboçar uma cara simpática.

- …esmagada? Não me consigo mexer, praticamente. Só a cabeça. Não parti nada?

- Não, deslocaste o ombro, já deves ter notado pela ligadura que tens nele. – deu uma pequena gargalhada.

Vitória olhou para o ombro e aí o tinha visto pela primeira vez.

- Há alguma coisa errada comigo? Algo que fique… obsoleto para sempre?

- Não… - hesitou mentindo – Só que a tua alta vai demorar um pouquinho a sair, já sabes por quê…

Vitória assentiu levemente com a cabeça.

- Agora vamos levar-te para a sala de exames, ver se está tudo nos conformes.

Renata e Francisco esperavam por informações no corredor da sala de exames.

Minutos depois Vitória sai numa cadeira de rodas acompanhada pelo médico e enfermeiro.

- Está tudo bem com a minha menina, doutor?

Vitória olhava desdenhosamente para Francisco. Sempre o odiou.

- Tudo nos conformes. E quanto àquele assunto…

- Que assunto? Há alguma coisa que eu não saiba? – interrompeu Vitória.

- Não, querida, não é nada de especial! – fez sinal ao enfermeiro para levá-la para o quarto.

- Mãe, já não tenho cinco anos, tenho dezoito! Esses truques não funcionam comigo. O que é que se passa?

O silêncio pairou por alguns segundos no ar.

- Sabes… havia a probabilidade de… ficares paralítica.

- Não há mais! – anunciou o médico levantando a voz – Os exames mostram que o estrago não foi tão grande assim. Ela não partiu nada, só deslocou o ombro e teve uma hemorragia interna, que nós já resolvemos, incluindo uns hematomas e feridas que com o tempo cicatrizam. Tiveste muita sorte, miúda!

- Ah, que bom! Obrigada, doutor! Posso dar-lhe um abraço? – pediu mais sorridente que nunca.

- Renata! – a voz indignada do marido fez-se ouvir.

- Francisco! Ele salvou a vida da minha filha!

- Deixe estar, não quero causar problemas entre vocês. – respondeu afastando-se com o enfermeiro e Vitória atrás de si.

- Espere! – a voz de Vitória soou no corredor – Mãe, quando é o funeral deles? Quero ver o Guilherme! – uma lágrima correu-lhe pela face machucada.

- Ainda estão a analisá-los na sala de autópsias. Amanhã é o velório, às quinze. Não podes ir, não estás em condições… Vamos mandar flores por ti. Agora vai dormir, para recuperares mais depressa.

Vitória teve uma ideia no mesmo instante mas não deu a entender.

- Sim, tens razão. Depois dá-me notícias, sim?

- Claro, querida. Até amanhã. – deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

Enquanto os seus pais se afastavam no corredor dirigindo-se para a saída, Vitória era levada para o seu quarto pensando como iria engendrar o seu plano.

No mesmo instante fala para o médico que a acompanhava:

- Senhor doutor, quero falar consigo, um instante. – pegou-lhe na manga da bata branca.

- Precisas de alguma coisa, Vitória?

- Preciso de um favor seu. – tentou aproximar-se o mais que podia como se fosse fazer uma confidência.

- Claro, se eu puder ajudar… do que se trata?

- Preciso de ir à sala de autópsias… - o médico hesitou – Agora!

- Mas não podes! Só a equipa do hospital é que pode! E digo-te que não é um sítio nada agradável. Queres ver alguém que também morreu no acidente?

- Sim, o meu namorado.

- Não acho boa ideia…

- Por favor! – suplicou com os dentes cerrados – É TUDO o que lhe peço!

- Mas já está fechada!

- Nunca está fechada, eu sei! Ou por acaso não morre gente a meio da noite? Não me tomem por idiota.

- Oh Vitória, não me faças levar-te até lá, por tudo o que é mais sagrado no mundo.

- Leve-me, ponto final. Não lhe peço mais nada nesta bendita vida!

- Não levo! Vou levar-te para o quarto e ir embora.

E assim fez. Vitória não se contentava. Precisava de ver Guilherme pela última vez. Somente ver e podia deixá-lo ir em paz.

De noite não conseguia dormir. Não podia dar voltas na cama porque pesava-lhe o corpo e o facto de não poder ver Guilherme por uma última vez também a deixava ansiosa. Tinha que o ver, custando o que custasse.

_Anda lá, faz um esforço. Levanta-te…_

Muito lentamente, colocava os seus membros para fora da cama com a ajuda do braço direito. Sentou-se e tentou encontrar o equilíbrio.

_Este corpo está pesado demais. Como é que me vou esconder no corredor com uma cadeira de rodas?_

Olhou em volta.

Ao fazê-lo, o corpo inclinou-se ligeiramente para a frente e caiu no chão. Soltou um pequeno gemido e apagou.

A mesma voz entrara-lhe na cabeça, de novo:

_Tenta-te manter firme. Tens a vida pela frente e nós escolhemos-te para defenderes e lutares pela nossa dignidade. Vemos tudo, não importa onde estamos, vamos sempre ajudar-te da melhor maneira que pudermos. Agora vou-te deixar falar com alguém de quem sentes muita falta._

Uma outra voz entra na cabeça de Vitória, era Guilherme.

_Vitória, não sofras mais por quem já não é feito de carne e osso. Não precisas de ir ao funeral porque estou sempre aqui contigo. Virei falar contigo sempre que precisares de uma luz para te iluminar. Agora vinga a nossa morte, se assim achares correcto, saberás o que fazer._

E foi-se.

A luz do sol entrava-lhe pelos olhos. Não conseguia se mexer. A porta abriu-se.

- Ai, meu Deus! – a enfermeira acudiu-a e colocou-a em cima da cama. – O que te aconteceu?

- Não sei. – mentiu – Não sei como caí.

A enfermeira esboçou uma cara estranha. Olhou-a de cima a baixo e voltou a encará-la.

- Tens a certeza?

- Sim! Você acha que me consigo mexer para pular da cama para fora? – ripostou.

- Não, por isso eu estranhei estares no chão. Não notaste quando caíste?

O médico entrou.

- Então como está a nossa campeã? – levava um documento nas mãos e assentava alguns apontamentos.

- Ela caiu da cama essa noite.

- Caíste? – o médico logo entendeu a sua intenção – Enfermeira Solange, pode nos dar o favor?

- Sim, sim, claro. – retirou-se do quarto e fechou a porta.

- O que te deu na cabeça? – perguntou colocando as pernas de Vitória entre os lençóis da cama e sentando-se ao seu lado - Achas que conseguias ir para a sala de autópsias sozinha numa cadeira de rodas?

- Já entendi! – respondeu num tom rouco – Desisti da ideia, vi que não era necessário. Quando é que posso ir para casa?

- Sinceramente? Daqui a uns meses, ainda estás muito fraca da operação. Vamos fazer exames para ver se está tudo bem. Reza para que sim.

Nos exames tudo continuava normal. Vitória recuperava rapidamente.

Dois meses passaram e conseguiu ter alta. Já era Primavera. Voltou para casa.

Vitória subia lentamente pela escada da casa que lhe levava para o andar de cima.

- Onde está o avô? Avô! – chamou.

- No quarto dele. Tem cuidado com os pontos da operação, não faças muito esforço, Vitória! – avisava Renata.

Entrou na segunda porta à esquerda.

- Avô! Tive tantas saudades suas! – dirigiu-se efusivamente para a cama e abraçou-o.

- Minha netinha! Estás melhor? Estás inteira? – retribuiu o abraço e esboçou um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Eu estou… - hesitou – Mas porque é que o avô está pior? Antes ainda conseguia andar, o que se passou?

- Não sei, filha. Tenho vindo a piorar. Cada dia pior. Já fui ao hospital mas não sabem o que é… Deve ser a velhice, sabes? – tossiu secamente.

- E a mãe não me contou nada porquê? – exibiu uma expressão preocupada.

- Tu já estavas mal e a mãe não queria te preocupar mais com isso. Acho que ela fez bem.

- Mas eu sou sua neta, tenho o direito de saber! O que é que será que o senhor tem? Não será melhor ficar alguns dias no hospital para descobrirem melhor o que se passa?

- Só hospital, hospital. Qualquer dia esta família vai viver no hospital e vai vender a casa! Odeio hospitais! Quero distância deles!

- Bem, vou deixá-lo aqui no seu cantinho, vou matar saudades do meu quarto e da minha cama. Adeus! – levantou-se, sacudiu a mão e fechou a porta.

Entrou na porta seguinte.

Estava tudo tal e qual estava há dois meses atrás. Tudo lhe fazia lembrar o acidente. Não havia qualquer saudade naquele quarto. Apenas tristeza. Mesmo sendo quase infinitamente cor-de-rosa doía-lhe no peito. Viu-se no espelho da sua cómoda branca. Sentia-se mais velha. O acidente havia-a deixado com marcas que ficariam para sempre. Estava desenhada uma grande cicatriz que atravessava o queixo. Passou a mão, ainda lhe machucava. Então numa fracção de segundo todo o ódio vem ao de cima. Crava as unhas na pele a arranha-se durante longos segundos.

- Odeio-me! A culpa foi minha! – soluçou enquanto as lágrimas corriam-lhe livremente pela face chagada.

- Se eu não tivesse dado a ideia todos estaríamos vivos! Odeio-me tanto! – balança-se para a frente e para trás lentamente e deixa-se cair na cama fofa atrás de si.

Fica minutos a olhar para o tecto tentando-se recordar do acidente. Lembrava-se de tudo, menos do momento principal, quando caíram pelo despenhadeiro abaixo.

A cena reproduz-se na sua cabeça. Só vê a escuridão. Nada mais.

Levanta-se e dirige-se para a grande janela do quarto.

Afasta as cortinas cor-de-rosa e senta-se no peitoral. Fica a olhar para o céu levemente nublado e decifra as formas das nuvens. Olha para a cidade lá em baixo.

- Estou farta disto. Farta de ser a santinha. Farta de ser a obediente. Farta de não fazer nada por mim. Farta deste mundo.

Então, num gesto impensado, Vitória levanta-se, dirige-se à cómoda onde estavam todas as suas recordações. Derrubou tudo para o chão, até o espelho. Um monte de cacos estilhaçam-se no soalho de madeira.

_Sete anos de azar? Pouco me importa._

Depois de acalmar a sua raiva momentânea, olha para os estragos.

Entre os estilhaços de espelho viu uma foto. Pegou. Ela e o seu namorado. Já nada seria o mesmo. Uma lágrima caiu de novo pela face.

A mãe entrou aflita pelo quarto adentro.

- Querida, o que se passa?

- Estou tão farta mãe. Sinto-me sozinha, estou triste. Perdi os meus amigos.

- Eu sei… - abraçou-a.

- Posso sair? Volto daqui a pouco. Já ando bem, já posso conduzir.

- Não, nem pensar, daqui a uma semana, quando tirares os pontos. Até lá não vais fazer esforço.

- Por favor, mãe.

- Se quiseres, eu levo-te e depois vou-te buscar. Mas não te vou deixar conduzir.

- Preciso de ficar sozinha. Por favor, é a única coisa que te peço até ao fim do mês. – juntou as mãos pedindo.

- Está bem, está bem. Mas depois vou-te ligar para saber se está tudo bem!

Vitória assentiu. Pegou na sua bolsa de couro preta e saiu de casa.

Algures escondidos, dois homens conversam por telefone.

- Sim, vou já tratar do assunto. Atraí-la? – ouviu a resposta e assentiu – Desta vez é assim, então. Quero o meu pagamento. – desligou.

Vitória distanciava-se agora da cidade. Entrava numa estrada nacional. Na verdade, estava a enfrentar um trauma.

Surgiu um carro atrás de si. Parecia com pressa. Fez sinal de luzes e Vitória deixou-o passar.

Durante alguns minutos continuava tudo normal.

Vitória olhou para o retrovisor do carro que a havia ultrapassado e ficou com uma sensação estranha.

_Acho que o conheço…_

Tentava descobrir a quem pertencia aquela cara, mas os pequenos solavancos do carro impediam-na.

Logo a seguir, o carro abrandou e parou na berma da estrada. Vitória seguiu em frente ainda olhando para trás tentando reconhecer o sujeito. Alguns metros depois virou à direita, o que dava caminho para um grande lago.

Dois quilómetros depois já tinha chegado ao destino.

Lago das Lágrimas. Um grande lago repleto de um pinhal denso e frio. Aquele lago fazia-a voltar ao passado, talvez a uma encarnação distante.

Apenas os pássaros ousavam fazer barulho naquele mar de silêncio.

Vitória saiu do carro e brincou com os pés nas pequenas pedras de granito espalhadas pelo chão. Olhou para o lago. Mais quieto que nunca.

Sentou-se perto das pequenas ondas e colocou os braços à volta das pernas flectidas.

Foi ali que ela conhecera Guilherme. Ambos gostavam de paz quando estavam zangados. Começou tudo com uma discussão por causa de ânimos exaltados de ambos. O episódio repetiu-se na sua mente.

- Sai da frente! Não cabes?

- Parece que há aqui pessoas que acordaram com o rabo de fora de cama.

- Vai dar banho ao cão! Idiota! – Vitória praguejava a torto e a direito.

Subitamente acorda dos seus pensamentos com um barulho de motor atrás de si. O carro que estava à sua frente poucos minutos antes acabava de estacionar junto ao seu.

Vitória não podia ver a sua cara, ele encaminhava-se para a direcção oposta à sua.

_O Sérgio? O capitão da equipa de futebol da escola?_

Poucos metros depois, parou e sentou-se junto às pedras.

Vitória não conseguiu conter a sua curiosidade. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se para ele.

- Sérgio? – colocou na sua voz uma expressão curiosa – És mesmo aquele? O ídolo do liceu?

- Sim… E tu és…? – perguntou curiosamente.

- Vitória. Podes me chamar de Vivi. - respondeu sentando-se ao seu lado. – Que fazes aqui? Também procuras paz?

- Sim. Às vezes é preciso deixar de ser um pouco o centro das atenções. Mas acho que te conheço… - pela primeira vez olhou bem para o seu rosto. - Vivi! A da turma ao lado que teve um acidente? Todos pensaram que tinhas morrido ou sido transferida para outra escola! – surpreendeu-se.

- Eu? Morta? Ainda hão-de me aguentar muito. Apesar destas cicatrizes todas, ainda ando aqui. Fui a única que sobreviveu ao acidente. – abaixou a cabeça. – Ainda é tudo muito recente. Mas deixa, prefiro não pensar nisso. Como vês ainda me estou a recuperar de uma operação que fiz. E tu?

- Tive aí uns problemas com uns amigos meus…

- Muita popularidade?

Sérgio sorriu como que assentindo.

- Inveja. Sinceramente, nunca queiras ser popular. Já tentei deixar de ser, mas é difícil.

- Deixa o futebol. Toda a gente se concentra nisso…

- Achas? Não posso. É a única coisa que sei fazer na vida.

- Talvez porque não tenhas tentado fazer outras coisas.

- Trocando de assunto. Queres jantar comigo?

- Jantar contigo? – engoliu em seco – Assim de repente? Porquê? Como?

- Deixa de fazer perguntas. A vida é curta demais para fazer perguntas! – levantou-se e puxou Vitória para cima.

- Mas nós acabamo-nos de conhecer! – levantou os braços sem entender.

- Gostei de ti. Não és como as outras que só se importam com o que tenho por fora. Vamos!

Vitória meteu-se no seu carro e Sérgio no seu.

Dirigiram-se de volta para a cidade que ficava a 70km de distância do Lago das Lágrimas.

O seu telemóvel começa a tocar.

- Estou?

- Olá! Conheces esta voz?

- Acho que sim… Mas neste momento não posso conversar, estou a conduzir.

- Sou eu, o Sérgio – sorriu.

- Como descobriste o meu número?

- _Bluetooth_ de tecnologia de ponta. Coisa de menino popular! – riu de si mesmo. - Em que restaurante queres ir?

Vitória num relance olhou para o céu azul e uma pequena nuvem chamou a sua atenção. Fazia a forma perfeita do rosto de Guilherme.

Concentrou-se no telemóvel alguns segundos depois quando Sérgio insistia na pergunta.

- Desculpa, não posso ir. Surgiu um imprevisto. Já tenho um encontro marcado com a minha… - pensou numa desculpa por uma fracção de segundos. – Fisioterapeuta.

- Fisioterapeuta?

- Sim, ainda não estou completamente recuperada das minhas pernas. As pernas estão um pouco… _encravadas_.

- Encravadas? Está bem. – estranhou – Então deixamos para outro dia. Posso ficar com o teu número? Não te importas?

- Não, não. Obrigada pelo convite na mesma, fica para a próxima. Beijos, adeus.

Desligou o telemóvel e dirigiu-se como um foguetão para casa.

_O que foi aquilo? Só pode ter sido uma mensagem do Guilherme. Como é que eu vou saber o que ele queria dizer? O que queria aquilo dizer?_

Entrou dentro de casa e a sua pequena irmã de quatro anos, Isis, correu para os seus braços.

- Amor! Vem à mana! – abaixou-se lentamente e abraçou-a. – Tive tantas saudades tuas! Onde está o meu beijinho?

Isis agarrou-se ao seu pescoço e encheu as suas faces de beijos.

- Ah, que fofa! A mamã, onde está?

- Lá em _xima_… - colocou a mão atrás da cabeça e coçou.

- Fica aqui. Preciso de falar com a mamã a sós, está bem?

Assentiu com a cabeça.

Vitória subiu as escadas e encontrou a mãe arrumando o seu quarto.

- Oh, desculpa, mãe! – ajudou a mãe a pegar nas coisas espalhadas pelo quarto.

- Tudo bem, querida. Eu entendo o que sentes. Queria te perguntar uma coisa.

- Sim, claro.

- Afinal como foi o acidente? Disseram-me que bateram nos raids e caíram pela ribanceira abaixo. Já ouvi a versão do camião que vinha na contra-mão… Afinal, qual é a verdade?

- A verdade é que nem eu sei. Por mais que me tente lembrar não consigo. Quem te contou essas versões?

- O teu padrasto.

- Ele por acaso sabe de alguma coisa para andar aí a falar? Tem muita mania!

- Querida, porque é que não lhe dás uma oportunidade? Ele só quer o nosso bem!

- Achas que lhe vou dar uma oportunidade quando ele está a contar uma mentira? Não, não vou. E não vou ser redundante. É não e ponto final. Eu não vou com a cara dele, não acho que seja boa pessoa. E sabes que a Isis é muito sensível e ela já te disse que ele não presta. Eu concordo e acredito na empatia da Isis. Se insistires mais eu saio desta casa e levo a minha irmã comigo. Quer queiras quer não!

- Estás a fazer chantagem, Vitória?

- Não. Eu só não suporto esse entrave aqui em casa, que só sabe causar e trazer problemas para a nossa família! Tu não imaginas a falta que eu sinto do pai, pois não? Mesmo que tenha morrido há três anos eu lembro-me dele todos os santos dias da minha vida e rezo para que ele proteja esta família do mal, incluindo esse marido de meia tigela que tu arranjaste!

- Não fales assim do teu padrasto, Helena Vitória! Olha o respeito! Ele é teu padrasto, meu marido e também sustenta esta casa.

- Por acaso já lhe perguntaste no que é que trabalha? Sabes realmente? Esse indivíduo é muito duvidoso! – o seu tom de voz começou a aumentar.

- Vitória, estou-me a passar contigo! Daqui a pouco não sei o que te faço. Se tu estivesses de boa saúde podes acreditar que já te tinha dado uma boa tareia!

- Vai, força! Vamos ver se és capaz! Vamos ver até onde és capaz de ir por aquele miserável idiota! Nunca desceste tão baixo na vida, mãe!

Foi a última gota. Renata arremessa a sua mão contra a face de Vitória e esta cai na cama.

Segundos depois, Renata vê a asneira que fez e desculpa-se.

- Que seja, mãe! Fica com esse maldito cabrão. Um dia verás e arrepender-te-ás do que fizeste. Mas eu não vou desistir. Vou acabar com esse casamento! – pegou de novo na sua bolsa e saiu furiosa de casa.

Dentro do carro lembrou-se de ligar para Sérgio.

- Estou? O teu convite ainda está de pé? Sim, claro. Às vinte horas? Então está quase, faltam sensivelmente, quarenta e cinco minutos.

Vitória desligou o telemóvel e enquanto conduzia pensava na sua vida.

_Vou descobrir o que aquele Francisco faz da vida. Nem que me esfole toda, mas_

_vou descobrir. Sei que não é coisa boa._

A polícia estava à beira da estrada e mandou-a parar.

- Operação STOP, minha senhora.

- Claro, claro. – esticou o braço.

Abriu o porta-luvas.

Tirou de lá uma folha e olhou fixamente.

Era um desenho que a sua irmã tinha feito na aula de artes. Estava um homem e uma mulher e o homem perseguia a mulher para lhe roubar algo. Ela parecia assustada e ele tinha uma cara parecida com a do demónio.

_Que desenhos mais doidos. Será que significa alguma coisa? As crianças costumam fazer casinhas e a família feliz. Ela faz-me um desenho sinistro destes… Será que tem alguma coisa a ver como Francisco? Será que ele é carteirista? Que ideia mais maluca…_

- Senhora? Os seus documentos, por favor. – insistiu impaciente.

- Ah, sim. Desculpe. – esticou de novo o braço e tirou de lá os documentos. – Estão aqui.

- Está tudo em ordem – entregou-lhe os documentos. – Pode prosseguir.

- Obrigada.

Mais alguns quilómetros e estacionou em frente ao restaurante em que marcara com Sérgio.

Entrou e numa mesa ao fundo, Sérgio esperava-a.

Cumprimentou-o e sentou-se à sua frente.

- Desculpa não vir toda aprumada mas é que tive uns problemas em casa…

- Discutiste com a mãe?

- Como sabes?

- Adivinho pensamentos. – riu troçando. – Vê-se logo quando alguém discute com outra pessoa. As bochechas ficam caídas, o olhar distante…

- Tens namorada? – perguntou para desviar o assunto.

- Que tem isso a ver? Não. Tenho várias! Como todos os homens bonitos têm. – disse exibindo seu sorriso sedutor.

- Conhecias o Guilherme?

- O teu namorado? Ah, como ele está? Nunca mais o vi!

- Ele… - as palavras custavam-lhe a sair.

- Não precisas terminar, já sei. Desculpa a pergunta, fiz sem querer. – num gesto impensado colocou a sua mão por cima da mão dela.

Vitória trocou olhares com ele.

Em casa, Francisco acabara de chegar. Isis encarou-o de frente e Francisco retribuiu o olhar de desprezo e prosseguiu em frente.

- Renata! Preciso de falar contigo. – gritou para o andar de cima.

A mãe de Vitória desceu as escadas com rapidez.

- Eu também.

Francisco começou a falar incessantemente.

- Nem sabes! Consegui arranjar bilhetes para a nossa viagem a França! É daqui a duas semanas! Estou tão feliz. Vamos levar as nossas malas, vamos fazê-las já! Imagina, visitarmos Orleães, Paris, o museu de Louvre! Vai ser um espectáculo! Mal posso esperar! Vamos também para Marselha…

- Francisco!


End file.
